Rinai Hujan
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Sepenggal cerita pendek. Ya, pendek sekali XD Saking pendeknya saya tidak bisa membuat summary.


**RINAI HUJAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **by**_

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dan segala karakter yang saya pinjam di fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **...**

Suara kecipak mengiringi langkah demi langkah kaki jenjang itu ketika menapaki genangan air. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tetapi sepasang netranya menampakkan binar bahagia.

Dengan tangan terbuka, gadis itu mulai memutar tubuhnya. Ia menari di tengah rinai hujan, sesekali ia melompat ringan sambil bersenandung kecil. Jeda berikutnya ia berlari menjauh. Mengajak pasang netra melihat keindahan lain yang mampu menghipnotis dirinya.

Pelangi

Entah sejak kapan ia hadir di atas sana, sekumpulan spektrum warna itu membentuk lengkungan rapi dengan aneka warna berjajar. Begitu indah ... terasa ada kehangatan mengalir kala gurat warna-warni itu terlihat pudar, disentuh lembutnya awan.

 _Ah_ ... pelangi memang selalu bisa membuatnya terpesona.

" _Hei?_ "

Hingga suara bariton itu terdengar, membuyarkan segala euforia dalam khayalnya. Ia terpejam sesaat. Ia mengenal suara itu. Ya, tiada lain, pasti laki-laki itu.

Ia pun memutar tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, kini seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning berantakan tengah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya, dengan sepasang iris berwarna biru safir yang selalu saja bisa membuat dirinya gugup ketika menatapnya. Bibir laki-laki itu menyunggingkan seringai tajam. _Oh_ , apa lagi yang mau dikatakannya kali ini?

"Ada apa?"

Setelah sepersekian detik dalam diam, akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau ini anak kecil ya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan retoris bernada meledek itu membuatnya langsung menatap ke arah sepasang mata sang lelaki. Hanya sekadar gerakan reflek yang tak disengaja, tetapi entah kenapa mampu membuat hatinya berdebar, kedua pipinya pun mulai terasa memanas saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil. Bermain-main dengan air hujan dan menyaksikan pemandangan indah pelangi."

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat, membuatnya semakin gelisah. Ia menunduk sambil memainkan sepasang jari telunjuknya.

"A-Apa urusanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu tak jua mendapat jawab. Suara tapak kaki lelaki itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Maju dan mendekat, hingga memotong jarak antara mereka berdua.

Sangkala ini, pandangan mereka saling beradu. Netra biru yang biasanya memancarkan ketegasan itu, kini menatapnya penuh kasih. Bibir yang biasanya menampilkan seringai, kini tersenyum dengan tulus padanya. _Oh_ Tuhan, bolehkan ia meminta waktu berhenti detik ini juga? Ia hanya ingin merasakan momen ini lebih lama.

"Aku hanya mau memberikan ini."

Lengan berbalut perban itu terulur, menggenggam sebuah sweter berwarna merah.

"A-Apa ini?"

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan.

"Sweter _lah_."

" _Aaa_ aku tahu. Maksudku, untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk kau pakai, memangnya apa lagi?"

Anggukan lembut dari sang gadis membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa Naruto- _kun_ berikan padaku? Nanti Naruto- _kun_ yang kedinginan."

Pemuda itu menjulurkan lengannya melewati bahu sang gadis. Lantas mendekapnya erat.

"Karena aku tidak mau Hinata kedinginan."

" _Uhm_... memangnya kenapa kalau aku kedinginan?"

"Nanti sakit."

Beriringan langkah keduanya. Menyisakan residu berupa jejak di tanah yang basah.

"Kalau aku sakit, lalu kenapa?"

"Nanti aku sedih."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Karena aku mencintai Hinata."

" _Uhm_ ... kenapa Naruto-"

"Diamlah, _Hime_!"

" _Huh_?"

"Kalau tidak aku akan menciummu."

Senyap seketika. Hanya terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menyentuh tanah. Hujan yang beberapa saat lalu berhenti, kini kembali lagi. Membasuh lembut sepasang insan yang tengah memadu kasih.

Begitu anggun ...

Begitu elok ...

Sebuah rasa dengan ikatan kuat bernama ...

cinta

 _-oOo-_

 _Ada kata dalam satu cintaku_

 _Ketika ku memandang_

 _Ayu sosokmu_

 _Dalam rintikan hujan_

 _Seolah tanpa beban_

 _Engkau bermain begitu riang_

 _Penuh canda tawa_

 _Bahagia_

 _Ada kata dalam satu cintaku_

 _Ketika mereka selalu mengatakan_

 _Cinta itu sulit diungkapkan_

 _Sesederhana sikapmu yang kekanakan_

 _Aku hanya ingin_

 _Merengkuhmu dalam dekapan_

 _._

 _._

 _Menjagamu dalam buaian_

 _._

 _._

 _Hingga kau terlelap dalam senyuman_

.

.

 _-oOo-_

 **A/N:**

Sedang bongkar-bongkar _LINE Keep_ dan menemukan berkas ini.

Ff ini seharusnya dipublikasi untuk NHFD tahun 2017, lalu ada sedikit masalah hingga terbengkalai dan baru teringat lagi tadi.

Ada puisi di dalamnya yang bukan buatan saya, itu buatan seseorang ^^

* * *

A story that reminds me of you ...

And a story that I dedicate for you ...

YES, you :')


End file.
